bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rokotsu Hyōgen
Rokotsu Hyōgen (露骨表現, Lit description, "Blatant Expression,") is a agent of the D.C.O. program. Appearance: Personality: Rokotsu is the epitomy of naivete. She doesn't know the world of sensuality and sexuality. She's innocent to anything that is dark and twisted. And she's prone to preform childish fits and mischivious deeds towards her fellow comrades and friends. However, as childish Rokotsu is, she does have a adult body and spirit, using it fully to commit her idealism and energy to protect and serve those within the parameters of the D.C.O. program. Her friendship with Braeburn, so far, is that of a annoying, if not cheery sister-figure, always bubbling and finding everything about him both fascinating and mysterious, having the least amount of knowledge of the group that met him. Her feelings towards Yoki is that of a best friend, seeing her as both a older sister figure to her as well as a dear friend who's willing to put up with her antics and child-mind set. She finds her the most loyal friend she's ever known and she's fiercely protective of her, sticking up for her in anyway she can and protect in any way she can. Her feelings, as she puts it, "Will never falter as the light in the sun." Her views of Takashi is that of a selfish, irritating, braggart. She finds him a constant annoyance and does whatever she has to in order to tease her male companion, pulling outrageous pranks and do outrageously childish things towards him, all the more fun and makes life with him less serious and more comical. Despite this, as a comrade she will always look out for him in the battlefield and stick up for him when he's down. Her relationship with Hana is that of a staunch loyalty, being one of the other few D.C.O. agents who knows half of what's underneath the surface. Like a little sister, she idolizes her and finds her amazing, being not only the model D.C.O. agent but as well the most strong of all of the D.C.O. agents she's met. Whenever her feelings are troubled, whenever her life is in danger, she's immediate to spring into action to protect her no matter the cost. Her status to the D.C.O., surprisingly is that of a permanant member. Her ideals and childish views always conflicted with that of the militaristic group that the Gotei 13 is, but she still loves and is protective of the Soul Society and its Seireitei, despite what she thinks of its military groups. Synopsis: Los Niños de Izanami: Contención History: Powers/Abilities: Strong Spiritual Power: Unclear what rank Rokotsu holds or has held within the Gotei 13, but her Spiritual Power is considerable as she is able to fight 666 with her team without weakening to his Spiritual Pressure. Having such a strong Spiritual Power, she is able to channel it expertly and manipulate it to the level of a experienced Lieutenant-class individual. Zanjutsu Specialist: Though not nearly on the same level as a Captain, she is considerable at using both her Sealed Zanpakuto and its Shikai, fighting off hordes of experienced dangerous Ahijados with ease with her Shikai alone. She was also able to fend off several attacks of 666 with her Shikai, as well as land a sneak attack upon him whereas earlier in the fight she failed to land a single blow on him. Hakuda Specialist: Though not in the same class as a Captain of the 2nd Division, Rokotsu has considerable amounts of practice and styles within the arts of hand-to-hand combat. Due to this, she is able to use her brute strength and high resilience to her advantage against uncautious enemies with equal or lower melee capabilities. She also has been seen using her body in tandem with her swordsmanship, making her a feared fighter throughout the D.C.O. Incredible Strength: Due to specially training with her own Zanpakuto, Rokotsu gained incredible stamina and physical power, as she's able to smash through solid and reinforced structures with ease with just her fists and feet, and her Shikai was seen to smash nearly 5 meters of concrete landscape, just showing how terrifying her physical prowess is compared to that of the ordinary soul or human. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakuto: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):